The Artist
by writergirl219
Summary: when Haruhi's artistic beautiful half Indian-half Japanese cousin Naomi Delhi comes to Ouran as a first year and when the Host club meet her Mori takes a liking to her what will happen Mori/TakashiXOC M rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer

**my first host club fanfic please enjoy**

**I only own Naomi and her family**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Transfer

First year Naomi walked down the quiet halls of Ouran academy she had transferred from America but she was half Indian and half Japanese, she was a famous teenage artist some of her art work had gone for hundreds of thousands of dollars

Some had even been bought by Ouran one was 'the girl watching the blossom tree' and 'the wolf and the moon' and more not only with her money but her father was a famous Photographer he took pictures of models and was well paid they both had their own bank accounts

Naomi was staying with her father in her mother's family house (Naomi's mother had been left it after her older brother refused it and her mother had left it to Naomi)

Naomi was wearing the boy's uniform but she had on a light pleated skirt that stopped and inch under her mid-thigh and she had black tights and had on black ugg boots that reached just below her mid-shin the chairman had agreed for her to wear this.

Naomi was a very beautiful girl she had mocha skin (from her Indian heritage), mesmerizing purple eyes and long wavy blue hair she was a first year she was walking to the host club

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it please review x**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Host Club

**hope you enjoy the next Chapter ;)**

**I only own Naomi and her family **

* * *

Chapter 2:meeting the host club

She found a music room and she knew who would be inside she opened the door and found 6 guys and 1 girl in the boy's uniform who seem shocked at the sight of her "welcome" they said Naomi raised and eye brow

"Oh a new princess has found the host club welcome" one blonde boy said as he floated right up to her she leaned back slightly and sweat drop on her head

She placed her had gently on his face and pushed him away "back off" she said "Naomi" she heard a voice and she felt someone hug her "oh Naomi it's so good to see you again how long has it been" Haruhi said happily

"Yeah Haruhi it's been so long" Naomi said then the blonde boy came over dramatically said "Haruhi how could you keep secrets from your dear father" Naomi and Haruhi glanced at each other

Haruhi sighed "guys this is my cousin Naomi, Naomi this is the host club" she said Naomi thought for a moment "oh yeah you talked about them in your letters" she said

"so who's who" Naomi asked "oh right this is Tamaki-sempi, Kyoya-sempi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori-sempi and Honey-sempi" she said pointing each one out

Tamaki looked at Naomi and an idea popped in his head "Naomi how about you become a hostess you could draw in some male customers and you will be able to spend more time with Haruhi during club time" he said happily

Naomi thought about it _'huh why not' _she smiled "sure why not" she said "wonderful now each host has a type and Haruhi we'll need your help to think of Naomi's type" Kyoya said writing in his pad

"Hmmm let's see she's kind, caring, gentle…" she trailed off when "that's it Gentlemen meet Naomi the Gentle type" Tamaki said

* * *

**please review x**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**enjoy this new chapter **

**I only own Naomi and her family **

* * *

Chapter 3: first day

Naomi had gone to school with Haruhi but left her to study in the library and it was theme day they were going to do a Bali theme to day since Naomi was a host she had a purple strapless boob top with blue and purple flowers and beads on it and a purple skirt also with blue detail and she had flowers in her hair.

They were all in place when Haruhi walked in late and was shocked and annoyed "welcome" they all said "I may be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring" she said holding a small pocket calendar.

Hearing this Tamaki babbled on about men not wearing bulky cloths Haruhi just sighed in annoyance "do you have a problem with the way we run out club Haruhi be careful what you say you owe us 8 million yen remember" he said with a smile _'he's lie some heartless tax collector'_ she thought to herself.

Naomi was sat at a table with three boys two in her year and one second year "so Naomi where are you from" one boy said he was tall he had dark hair green eyes and had a flitish look on him "well I moved from American with my dad he's famous musician" she said

"So Naomi are you mix race?" another asked he was slightly shorter than the other boy he had sandy brown hair hazel eyes and was more bashful "yes my mother was Japanese and my Father is Indian" she said smiling cutely which made the boys blush and she giggled

while Haruhi was talking to her usual customers when a girl with short brown hair with brown eyes came up to him "excuse me but I think it's time for the clients to switch customers" she said with a smile "oh you must be my next appointment miss…"she trailed off "oh my name's Kanako Kasugazaki your even cuter then I expected I've decided you're going to be my new favourite host" she said lifting Haruhi's chin up to look at her Tamaki didn't take this well

**Later**

After school the host club and Naomi were planning the party but Tamaki was sat at a table eating ramen noodles looking depressed "hey boss stop eating that commoners ramen and come help us with the party planning" Hikaru said "does it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi" Kaoru said

"He shouldn't be surprised she's had the illness for a while now" Kyoya said as he typed on his laptop "what illness" Haruhi and Naomi asked "she's got the host hopping disease" Hikaru said "AKA the never the same boy twice disease" Kaoru finished

"Usually our customers choose a favourite host and come see them regularly but princess Kanako tends to choose her favourites….on a regular basis" he said then Honey came over "that's right 'cause before she was with you she was with Tama-chun" he said

A sign came down hear Haruhi's head that said 'understands know' "oh so he's upset because I took her from him" Haruhi said in a bored voice "shut up I couldn't care less" he screamed nearly making Honey cry

Naomi went over and a sat him on her lap to make him feel better which worked Honey smiled at her she smiled back she didn't see Mori smile at her behind her.

"I'm running out of patience, Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you you're self are a lady and now one knows that but for those of us here" he said

Then the twins came up behind him "yeah she acted out on taking GYM classes" Hikaru said "and the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no one can tell" Kaoru finished then Tamaki then brought over a smallish trunk that was marked 'kings private property'

"Now Haruhi you listen to daddy" he said as he rummaged through the trunk that said _'kings private property'_ and pulled out a fairly large framed picture of Haruhi when she had long hair "daddy what's you to go back to the way you were before" he cried "don't go blowing my photos without asking me first" she yelled

He put the picture up on the wall "the more I look at this the more amazed I am how can this possible become that" Hikaru said "the day before school started one of the kids in my neighbourhood got some gum in my hair it's a real pain to gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all of I didn't care if I looked like a dude you know" Haruhi said "I hear ya hun" Naomi smirked

Tamaki came up to her "Naomi stop encouraging her and girls should never refer to themselves as a dude mama Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again" he said as he held a handkerchief

"I'm sorry but who's mama?" Naomi asked "based on club position I suppose that would be me" Kyoya said "look I don't know what your crying about being a host I can pay off more of my debt it'll never happen if I'm just some ereian boy" she said

"Not to change the subject but do you of Naomi have formal dancing experience you'll need it at the party" Hikaru said "I do" Naomi said Haruhi sweet dropped "uh no but the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota right so if I can be excused" Haruhi said

"definitely not a refine gentlemen must know how to dance If you want to live the life of a host that badly then you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi I challenge you to master the waltzes in one week or I'll tell that you're a girl and narrow you down to ereian boy" he said pointing to Haruhi

* * *

**hope you review x**


	4. Chapter 4: the new plan

**hi me again sorry I know I haven't updated in a while**

**hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 4: The new plan

"Quick, quick slow…good work Haruhi remember the gentlemen always leads and make sure to look at the person your dancing with" Kanako said to Haruhi as they practiced

"Got it ahhh" she said as they fell Kanako was under Haruhi "I'm so sorry miss Kasugazaki" she apologized then Kanako put her arms on Haruhi's shoulders "its ok Haruhi" she said

Naomi, Hikaru and Koura saw Tamaki sat on a window ledge sulking "what's wrong with him?" Naomi asked "he's upset because he couldn't help Haruhi practice" Hikaru said with a smirk

"But isn't he way too tall to stand in as a woman?" she asked confused but smiling "exactly" both twins said

Soon Kanako got a bit tired and sat down and Naomi brought some tea "thank you Naomi your such a sweet heart" Kanako said and drank some tea "thanks for letting me practice with you" Haruhi said

"Oh no problem I heard you weren't seeing any customers so you could practice dancing, I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you" she said

Then she picked up a tea cup and gazed at it happily "oh this is a new tea set isn't it, it's ginori" she said dreamily "ginori?" Haruhi asked then Kyoya said how they thought it was time for them to upgrade the tea set

"Wow you must really be into table were huh" Naomi said smiling "uhhh not really I mean of course I'm not, whatever gave you that idea" she said nervously

Then a boy came in with a box "hello I'm here with the new tea cups" a boy said they didn't notice Kanako gasp quietly

"Do you sell tea cups" Naomi asked Haruhi took the box from him "no I'm just a regular student, can't you tell by the uniform" he said

Then Kanako laughed "oh Naomi you're really funny after all he doesn't look like and heir to a first class company does he?" he said while turning around

"First class company" Haruhi asked Kyoya explained it to the two girls Kanako and the boy who was called Tohru Suzushima looked at each other then he left and they found out that he was going to Europe

Haruhi went over to Kanako who looked quite sad "I'm guessing you and that guy are close" she said Kanako then scrambled to get out of her seat

"No I mean we hardly know each other what gave you that idea, now if will take care" she said and left the host club looked at her weird "well that was interesting" Naomi said

"Nami-chan (that's honey's nickname for her) guess what they do know each other Suzushima is Kasugazaki-san's Fiancé" honey said as he jumped on Naomi's back making her say "oomph"

Tamaki looked a Kyoya "how long have you know of this Kyoya?" he asked and Kyoya said because he did searches and that that's how he found out and I was obvious it wasn't going well

"Men it's our responsibility as members of the alit Ouran host club to make every girl happy" Tamaki said dramatically

* * *

**please review**

**xx**


	5. Authors note (sorry)

**hi yeah really sorry but i just have one question **

**should Naomi's eyes be purple**

**bright green **

**or bright pink**

**can't choose please help me X(**


End file.
